Rising Hyuga
by demon scream
Summary: Sasuke gives Hinata a few pointers on how to get Naruto things don't turn out as planned. Continued upon request.Rated M for a reason.Titled changed
1. Sasuke Sensie

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine duh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay just take a big breath you can do it.' Thought Hinata giving herself a pep talk to go talk to Naruto-kun. 'Okay here we go.'

"Hey Hinata-chan." yelled Naruto before she could say anything. "What'cha doing?"

"H Hi N-Naruto-kun. I-I'm not doing nothing today." Hinata quietly replied with a deep blush.

"Great you can come with me and Sasuke to go get some ramen." He said continuing towards his destination. "Come on we can go see a movie or something afterwards."

"O-Okay." Said Hinata turning red. They walked towards the park with Naruto babbling on about this and that until they came upon a brooding Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Hinata's coming with us. She can act the referee for the ramen eating contest." Said Naruto happily.

"Hn" was his reply.

"Here comes Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go training with me." said Sakura while latching onto his arm. Sasuke immediately snatched his arm away and said no.

"I'll go with you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Fine lets go." she answered walking off with a very happy Naruto following close behind.

Hinata's face fell as she watched him walk of.

"Are you okay." asked Sasuke looking at her. She just nodded her head. "Don't take that personal he is very dense." Hinata turned red and quietly asked "You know I like him?" "Hn every body knows except for him." If possible she turned even redder from the embarrassment and humiliation. Tears started building up and she desperately tried to keep them at bay but it was no use they slowly escaped.

"Don't cry it's his lost." Sasuke said looking very uncomfortable. "Look stop crying and I'll help you win him over okay just don't cry." he desperately said looking lost. Hinata looked at him surprised to hear him say that the tears immediately dried up. "You would really help me?" she asked amazed and without a stutter.

"I promised didn't I" she nodded "Well come on I'm starving we can talk about this over lunch. I hope you don't mind going to _The Fall _I don't feel like getting ramen." She nodded again it was actually her favorite restaurant. They ate in a comfortable silence. "Hn the first thing we should do is make a list ,I guess, of everything Naruto likes in a girl." he said breaking the silence. He looked at her as she nodded and continued eating her desert. "We can go to my house and start there."

"Okay, but how exactly are you going to help me?"

"I know him better then anyone since I see him everyday and he wouldn't leave me alone. Your not stuttering."

"I I guess I'm comfortable around you." she said blushing scarlet red.

He smirked while helping her up from the table and headed outside. They walked to Sasuke's mansion each lost in their own thoughts. Hinata wondered about feeling comfortable with the Uchiha heir of all the people she knew he was the first one she immediately stop stuttering in front of. They finally arrived in front of his home which stood eerily silent and alone. "Come on in." He said while holding the door open for her. She smiled and stepped inside removing her sandals. "Let me get some paper and pen." he said while disappearing into another room. He reappeared seconds later with the required stuff in hand. "Okay lets see." he started while sitting himself on the floor in front of a low table. Hinata went and sat down beside him while he stared of in space thinking. "Well first of all he likes assertive girls. Outgoing and they have to like ramen that's for sure. They have to have a nice body and a little experience. Hmm." he broke of thinking a little more.

"Ano Sasuke everything you just said isn't me except for the ramen part everything else is not me."

"I know but I did say I would help you. I guess the hardest part is to stop the stuttering and fainting in front of him and to make you more assertive." he said with a pensive look. "Take off your jacket." he suddenly said.

"W-what?"

"Take off your jacket. Lets see if you have a nice body."

"O-okay." she said turning beet red standing up and removing her bulky jacket and dropping it on the floor. Sasuke stood up and put his hands on her waist and slowly started moving his hands up her sides.

"What are you doing." she asked a little breathless as his hands slid dangerously close to her breast. Her nipples instantly puckered, her breast ached and felt extremely heavy and it seemed heat was pooling down to her stomach and sex.

"Just checking." He answered a little huskily. "Your clothes are so baggy I can't tell if you got curves or what." he continued as his hands slowly traveled back down her body his thumbs slightly grazing the sides of her breast and past her waist slightly cupping her butt and down to her thighs and finally letting her go. "I think you have a nice body. Do you have any clothes that are not baggy?" he asked sitting back down.

"Hm no I don't think so." she answered sitting down as well.

"Okay we need to get you new clothes. We can probably do that tomorrow. Now about your shyness. That's going to be harder." he gave her a long penetrating stare. "Why do you stutter?"

"I don't know it just happens."

"Hn what about the fainting."

"It just happens"

"Hn" he stared of into space again "You said you don't stutter with me because your comfortable. Right?" At her nod he continued. "Why are you comfortable with me?"

"I don't know its just a feeling of being safe." she answered honestly.

A look of surprise came into his face before it was quickly replaced by his trademark bored look. "Okay and when your around other people?"

"I feel like there judging me waiting for me to show weakness to mess up." she softly replied while lowering her head.

"Lets try this when your talking to someone pretend its me. That's your homework for tonight try it out on some people. What time can we meet tomorrow?" He asked looking outside at the already darkening sky.

"I have practice in the morning until lunch time after that I'm pretty much free."

"Lets meet at the park and from there we'll go shopping maybe with your new clothes your new attitude will come easier." He said standing up and giving her his hand to help her up. She accepted with a smile and was slowly pulled up and stood facing him eyes meeting until he broke his dark eyes away from her light ones. She bent down to grab her jacket and they both headed out of the house and headed towards the Hyuga mansion. When they reached the front gate they turned to look at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow. And remember about your homework." He said smiling down at her.

"Okay bye." She said as he turned to walk back to his house. With a bright smile she turned walking into her home. And who did she encounter first no one but the man that hated her the most her father. She looked at him and thought of Sasuke. Threw out their conversation she did not stutter once and they for once had a pleasant conversation as they parted ways he gave her a nod of approval. She smiled who knew she had it in her.

The next morning she managed to go threw the day with only stuttering once. As the time neared for her to meet Sasuke she started to become nervous thinking of her new look and most of all her new attitude that he gave her. She was so in grossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto talking to her she walked right by him never noticing the look of confusion on his face and the satisfied smirk that Sasuke wore. "Did I do something wrong?" asked an unhappy Naruto.

"Dobe you dumped her yesterday to follow after Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

"You did invite her to lunch and the movies then you dumped her on me to go training with Sakura." replied an annoyed Sasuke.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." said a mortified red face Naruto. "I better go apologize and make it up to her today." He finished up as he ran of.

"Moron." was the only replied he got. Sasuke slowly walked towards the park sure that Hinata was probably not there most likely ran of with the dobe. When he arrived he was surprised to find her sitting underneath a tree looking very pretty with a smile on her face directed at him. At that moment a slight flutter went on in his stomach. He ignored it and went up to her."You ready?" he asked while holding out his hand to pull her up.

"Hai" she said softly getting on her feet and following after him. They walked to the main part of the village where all the stores and street merchants were located. They walked silently side by side looking at the various displays until one particular stand caught Sasukes eyes. He walked over and asked if they had anything that would fit her. The old merchant looked Hinata up and down and produced a black and purple fighting yukata with a solid black obi. Sasuke nodded and quickly paid or it.

"Ano Sasuke I brought money I can pay for it."

"Don't worry about it consider it my treat."

" Um the yukata looked a bit to small to fit me." she shyly said.

"Hn" was his only reply before walking of to another stand. He bought her a new weapons pouch to go with her new clothes and various other fighting outfits and ninja shoes. They walked into a store that sold modern clothes there he picked out various jeans and shirts before a sales lady ,who was busy with other customers, came to greet them.

"How may I help you ?" she ask directing her smile to Sasuke. He gave a disgusted look and pushed Hinata in front of him. "She needs a new look." was all he said before he disappeared. The lady looked Hinata over and then gave a bright smile. She grabbed Hinata and started telling her what kind of clothing would look on her petite frame. It seemed that the lady loved her job because she not only picked out some nice things for her but got her shoes and new bras and pantys and told her how to combined her clothing and how to put up her hair and makeup she should wear. As they neared the counter to pay for all her new things Sasuke suddenly appeared looking bored and paid for everything grabbed the bags and put an arm around her waist and practically carried her out of the store. She gave him a confused look as they slowed down once they were out of the shopping district.

He looked down at her and smiled."Now I know why married men hate going shopping with their wife. Do women always take that long and talk about embarrassing things?" he asked turning red. She slightly frown wondering what he was talking about when she realized that he must have been their when they were picking out lingerea. She blushed thinking about the sexy lingerie that Magumi ,the sales lady, had insisted she buy saying that it help bring out her natural charms to the male eyes.

"Not really. When I go shopping I usually know what to buy." she sheepishly replied as they got near his house. Just as they reached his door her stomach decided to remind her that she was hungry. She turned bright red and Sasuke gave a husky laugh saying that they can fix dinner inside. They brought all the bags to his bedroom then went into the kitchen. "I'll fix dinner you can go take a shower if you want." Hinata said as she prepared everything.

He nodded and headed to his room and grabbed some clothes and went into his private bathroom. Minutes later he came out feeling refreshed and to the smell of some of the most delicious aromas ever. He headed to the kitchen to find Hinata at the stove softly humming to her self. He sat down at the table as she turned around and smiled at him and started putting tray after tray of food on the table for them both. They silently ate enjoying each others presence. When they were done Sasuke said he would clean up and she could go shower and to try on some of the clothes.

She nodded and headed to his room grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom. When she came out he was lying in his bed waiting on her. He looked at her his eyes wandering her body almost like a soft crasse. She was wearing one of the fighting yukatas that hugged her body showing of every detail but never showing actual skin. He nodded his approval and handed her more clothes they spent an hour of her modeling for him and him nodding his approval. She was happy with her new look even if it showed of her figure it was not inappropriate. She had to admit that Saskue had nice taste. She smiled as she sat beside him on the bed.

"How did your homework go?" he asked sounding so much like Kureni sensei.

She couldn't help the devious smile that appear on her face as she answered."It was great ,Sasuke sensei, I actually had a normal conversation with my father and this morning I talked to Shino-kun and Kiba-kun without stuttering."

He smirked "Sasuke sensei. Huh"

She blushed "You are my sensei."

"Okay I can live with that. So no more stuttering?" she nodded "What about around Naruto?"

"I haven't really tried on him yet. " He looked surprised . "I wanted to wait until you said it would be okay."

He nodded and brought out the list. "Hmm lets see the assertiveness takes times. The stuttering is fixed. You have a nice body so that's not a problem. Do you have any experience with men?" he asked looking doubtful.

She shook her head turning red. He sighed "You can practice on me." If possible she turned even a brighter color red. "Kiss me" he said putting the paper on the table beside the bed.

"How"she asked.

"How ever you want its up to you." he said lying back down on the bed.

"Okay" she lend in above him and gave him a peck on the mouth before quickly pulling back up. He chuckled and told her to do it again and he would show her how to do it. She obediently lend in again pressing her lips to his but before she could pull back he held her head. He pressed his lips softly to hers and started to lightly nibble on her mouth. he slowly pulled her bottom lip with his teeth and gave it a slight suck before letting her go.

"Okay you try it." She nodded and lend in to copy his actions but instead of letting his lip go she darted her tongue out to sooth the nibbles he opened his mouth and she boldly plunge her tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance and when there was no clear winner they came up for breath both slightly panting.

She sat back only to hear him groan and feel something hard on her bottom. That's when she realized that she was straddling him she blushed and tried to get off but he grabbed her waist and held her steady.

"Are you sure you don't have any experience?' he asked with a smirk as he grounded his hips into her warmth. She gasped as her body responded by grinding back to feel that wonderful sensation.

She nodded as she was brought down for a mind blowing kiss.

"Hinata touch me." he huskily said. She obeyed by slipping her hands under his shirt feeling his hard muscular chest. He stood up on his elbows and allowed her to take his shirt off. He laid back down and Hinata took her time appreciating his hard chest. Her hands freely roamed over his chest sliding down plucking a nipple and over his abs. They stopped at his short waist and started its slow caressing up.

Her hands touched his face going over his lips ,his nose and eyes and finally resting in his silky hair. She softly caressed his hair and brought her hands back down to his chest as her hands slid over his nipples again he shuddered and moaned causing molten heat to pool in between her legs.

Her breasts ached longing to be touched so she grabbed his hands from around her waist and placed them on her breast. He gave them a squeeze and she arched her back purring with pleasure. She went down for another mind blowing kiss moaning as the combination of his hands touching her breast and his erection grinding against her.

He suddenly grabbed her flipping them over so he could be on top. Slowly he began to remove her clothes giving her time to protest. Just as skin was being exposed they were stopped by loud knocking.

Their harsh breathing was the only thing heard as they stared into each others eyes. The knocking started again followed by Naruto's voice " Sasuke-teme I know your their open up. Teme open the door."

They both bolted from the bed Sasuke quick;y putting on his shirt and taming his hair he turned telling her to wait in the room. She nodded and went into the bathroom to check on her appearance.

As she looked in the mirror she noticed her eyes were bright and the blush on her cheeks was present . She tied her obi in place just as Sasuke entered the bathroom.

"I have to go the hokage called us for a mission." He said running his hands threw his hair. "listen um when I come back would you like to go to dinner or something. I know you like Naruto but maybe you could give me a chance."He was blushing and looking the other way. In a bold move Hinata kissed him and said "Hai I would love that." He gave a smirk and exited the bathroom and went after the loud blond. Hinata quickly grabbed her clothes and left the house locking the door behind her. On the street she gave a wicked smile thinking that her plan to grab the attention of the man she had wanted had worked. After all what guy doesn't want his best friends crush.

Okay I know its totally OCC but thats why its a fan fiction. Reviews are welcome good or bad.


	2. Thoughts of an avenger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Thoughts of an avenger

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blond hokage was going on and on about this new mission. He had stopped listening after he got the basics instead rethinking what had just happened.

Damn that dobe he always has to show up when he wasn't wanted. Like when he went after him when he was with Orochimaru he could have gotten himself killed. Sasuke wasn't ready to go yet he still hadn't become strong enough.

He would be strong enough when he was able to kill Orochimaru,and he did bringing his head back to the Hokage which in turn his sentence was lowered from an execution to being on parole and not being able to do missions on his own. He scowled always having to be stuck with those three idiots.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" the hokage asked with her eyes narrowed at him.

He just nodded he didn't want to argue with her.

"Fine get out of my office." She said bringing out a teapot which was undoubtedly was not filled with tea.

Outside they stood around waiting for Kakashi to say something. He seemed to be engrossed in his book so Sasuke said that they would meet at dawn at the front gates. They all nodded and walked of to their respective homes.

The next morning they got there an hour after dawn knowing full well that Kakashi would be late. Sure enough he was not there instead arriving 15 minutes later. They set off into the rising sun with Sasuke glancing back at Kohna.

Sasuke was PISSED.

First of Naruto wouldn't stop talking about making it up to Hinata for dumping her. Saying he was going to take her to the best restaurant so they could still be friends.

And Sakura wouldn't stop hanging of his arm and flirting with him.

Kakashi just kept giving him a cheeky smile with all knowing eyes.

The mission had been harder because of Naruto and Sakura's stupid antics. Didn't they know how to shut up.

But at least they were nearing the village he was lagging behind because he didn't want to hear their argument.

When he came upon the gates he saw his three teammates staring stupidly ahead of them. curious as to what they were looking at he followed their line of site his heart stopping then speeding up so fast he was sure he was going to get a heart attack.

Leaning casually against the wall stood Hinata dressed in one of the fashion kimonos he had bought her that showed her shapely legs. In her hand she held a bento box smiling kindly at the guards who were eating their bentos with gusto.

As if she could sense their stares she turned her head towards them. Her eyes landing on him and giving an even bigger smile he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He looked at his teammates they were still staring stupidly at her it was obvious they had no idea who she even was.

He shook his head shoving his was past them heading straight for her as she reached him she gave him a timid kiss. He gave her a smirk and grabbed the bento with one hand and her waist with the other. Giving a nod to the guards lead her to the park.

He couldn't resist turning around to get one last look on his teammates face.

Kakashi had a lecherous grin on his face no doubt thinking perverted thoughts about his student and new girlfriend. His mask was growing darker with blood coming out of his nose.

Naruto had an angry expression on his face with blood oozing out of his nose staring at Hinatas legs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and placed Hinata in front of him. He could almost hear what the dobe was thinking. "Why does Sasuke get all the girls?" What a baka.

Sakura had a shocked expression. Poor girl but he made it clear that she was only a friend and nothing more.

He shrugged turning around with a smirk. His eyes landing on Hinatas happy face. They found an isolated place and sat down to eat the bento. They did not speak there was no need their eyes and smiles said it all.

"How was your mission Sasuke-koi?" Hinata asked after they had eaten. Sasuke had his head on Hinata's lap as she stroked his hair softly.

"Hn it wasn't that bad. Naruto was the only one that got hurt."he replied sleepily.

"Naruto-san was hurt? Is he all right?" she asked a little worried.

"Feh he'll live. He wasn't looking were he was going and bumped into a tree." he said watching as she softly giggled behind her hands.

At that moment he felt extremely happy. His clan, his brother, Orochimaru were put in the back of his mind. The weight on his shoulder was lifted as he felt sleep overtake him.

For once no nightmare plagued his sleep instead it was filled with a beautiful lavender eyed girl who held him and told him that she loved him.

Hinata sighed happily looking down on his handsome face. He looked so peaceful. She could tell he was tired the mission must have been harder then he said.

She was happy in a week she would be named clan head. Her father had finally acknowledge her. And thanks to her new confidence she was able to prove herself in battle, beating both Neji-kun and Hanabi-chan.

In one week the clan would be hers.

She will change it and the elders would not get in her way. First thing to go would be arranged marriages for obvious reasons. Then slowly but surely the caged bird seal and then there will no longer be branch or main house but one Hyuga house. She was not stupid she knew it would take time she would have to fight a lot of opposition but she had the backing of the Hokage not to mention the branch member and most of the rookie nine. She would do it she had no doubt about it.

Sasuke let out a sigh causing her to wander out of her thoughts and look at him again. She smiled everything that was happening was because of him. For him she had changed and she would change her family that was slowly dying from the inside out.

She slowly drifter of to sleep with a content smile on her face.

Sasuke was startled awake by something silky against his face. He touched it and noticed it was blue and soft he followed it back to its owner.

Hinata was asleep and her hair had fallen all over Sasuke. He smiled, slowly getting up so as not to wake her. He stretched then sat back down and pulled her into his lap. She was so small he felt an overpowering need to protect her.

He snuggled her closer to his chest kissing her cheek. She shifted slightly offering her lips. He couldn't resist and captured them with his own. He softly tasted them and moaned at the sweetness.

An answering moan was heard she was awake so he darted his tongue out and begged for entrance. She opened her mouth and he eagerly explored her mouth sweet secrets. He groaned as she wiggled on his lap causing her bottom to rub against his painfully hard erection. He came up for breath gasping harshly as Hinata wiggled against him. Sasuke grabbed her waist and said in a breathless tone "If you keep moving I will be forced to take you here and now."

She blushed and licked her kiss swollen lips parting her mouth sinfully "What makes you think I would mind?"

He groaned and captured her lips ravishing her mouth moving slowly to her neck making her shudder as he nibbled on an earlobe.

"You deserve better than me." he softly whispered against her.

She grabbed his face and pulled up so they were looking eye to eye. "You are more then I deserve more then I could have ever wanted." she answered giving him a passionate kiss. She arched her back rubbing her breast against his chest.

Understanding her request he brought his hand up to cup her breast squeezing it threw the kimono. He became impatient wanting to feel her skin. Grabbing the sash and pulling the knot out he threw it aside opening her kimono and slipping it of.

She was wearing one of the black matching bra and panties. He remembered seeing her buy them and had wondered what they would look like on her. His imagination did not do justice for she was so damn sensual. Everything was proportioned just right. Her breast were almost spilling over the lacy material. Her legs were so long and toned the scrap of lace barely covered her sex.

He carelessly wiped the blood from his nose and gave her a hungry kiss discarding her bra and cupping her naked breast. Rolling the harden nipple between his fingers.

He laid her softly on the ground her kimono serving as a blanket. He brought his mouth down to worship her breast and his hand traveled south and settled in between her legs. S

he moaned and withered as his expert fingers found her clit and began to rub it. He groan as she became wetter soaking threw the fabric and onto his fingers. . He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them closing his eyes and savoring the sweetness.

She watched captured by his action feeling her arousal spike. She came out of her reverie as he began to slid the lace down her legs watching attentively as her curls where left uncovered.

Her blue black curls were glistening with her arousal he brought his hand back up and started playing with them. He teased her nub and slid a finger into her heat watching her face as she moaned his name. He lowered his head not taking his eyes of her face he took a nipple in his mouth and mimicked his fingers.

She slid her hands under his shirt feeling his strong back lined with muscles. Bringing her hand to the front down his chest over his perfectly defined abs stopping at his waist. She unbutton his shorts and He hissed grabbing her hands and placing them above her. He held her in place with one hand while the other gently cupped her cheek. He bent down to give her a kiss while his hand traveled down to cup her breast.

He removed his hand to lower his shorts and settle in between her legs. She felt his member move in tight against her heat and began to slide against her. Not in her were she longed him to be but safely outside. He let go of her hands to hold her tightly against him bringing her legs up to wrap around him and grinding harder and harder until she exploded screaming his name. He grunted sliding once more and spilling his seed on her belly.

Sasuke shifted his weight bringing Hinata beside him snuggling her close to his body. They stayed that way trying to catch their breath. Finally standing up and putting on their clothing and straightening up their appearance. Hinata looked around frantically she couldn't find her underwear.

"Sasuke have you seen my underwear?"

"No." he answered turning around to hide his mischievous eyes.

Hinata stared at his back sure that he had them. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a stern look. "Okay hand them over. I can't walk around with no underwear."

He turned around with a cute pout. "Why not that would definitely be exciting."

She glared and sighed "Okay keep them."

He just gave a smirk as he brushed a kiss against her tempting lips. "Come on lets go. What would you like to do?" He asked grabbing her hand and walking out of their isolated spot and into the park.

"Mm lets just go for a walk." she answered happily.

He felt like a total jerk almost taking her in a public place. They could have been seen. She didn't deserved to be taken like that. She deserved to be taken to a very romantic place with flowers and candles the whole nine yard. But that would be after they were married. There was no way that he would do something for her to get disowned.

Sex for shinobis was something normal. They were encouraged to use it since it was a great stress reliever.

And he knew from listening to Sakura that Kunoichis were taught even younger because they were more prone to being raped or being sent on missions were they seduced a target. He had done that on a couple of missions.

But in clans it was different the women were expected to remain pure until they were wed. Only the strictest clans still believed in that and he was sure that the Hyugas were one of them. They were set in tradition. He remembered attending a clan meeting with his father in the Hyuuga compound. Their home was traditional even the way they dressed. Their high and mighty attitude was also expected from a powerful clan.

He wondered if Hinata was not so kind if she wouldn't have killed her clan as well. In his mind they deserved it more then his.

Na Neji would be the mostly likely killer. He almost killed Hinata at the churnin exams and if he didn't have the seal he probably would have massacred all of them.

An old forgotten memory suddenly surfaced Hinata and Itachi sitting together talking. He remembered the jealousy he felt that a strange girl was getting Itachi's attention. He was actually making her laugh and he seemed happy. Itachi rarely spent time with him always away on missions or doing clan things, but here he was with a girl he didn't know.

He shook his head frowning at himself. Turning his attention back to Hinata he felt at ease again. She was smiling looking so innocent and she was his.

They walked threw the streets of kohna hand in hand lost in their own little world. Sasuke was brought out of his happy bubble when he noticed a group of fan girls gathered around. They were glaring angrily at Hinata. Hinata just moved her bangs out of her face revealing her lavender Hyuga eyes she smiled at them apparently she knew them.  
The tension broke as soon as the recognized her saying how cute they looked and how happy they were that it was the kindest and purest girl the one to capture his heart. While others were looking mad.

He also noticed that there was a lot of evil intent directed at him by most of the young males and some of the old ones. He hadn't realized that Hinata had a fan club he felt a chill go down his spin. He was going to have to watch his back he thought with a smirk.

As they turned a corner he saw the last person in the world he wanted to see.

* * *

Thanks to all of the request to continue I'm continuing. The story will most likely only be 4 or 5 chapters long.

I'm not to happy with this chapter. I was going to write a fight scene for Sasukes mission but it came out so lame so I cut it of. Besides the mission didn't have any real importance I just wanted him gone for a while. I'm just writing what comes to mind don't know where its going hopefully I didn't disappoint you guys to much.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thank you for your reviews.


	3. Threats for an Uchiha

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 3

Threats for an Uchiha

"Oi Sasuke-teme where have you been?" asked the number one hyper active blond Naruto.

"Hn" answered Sasuke pulling Hinata closer to him

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friend?" he asked staring at Hinata.

"No."

"Fine I can introduce myself." he said turning to Hinata. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to be the next Hokage. You better believe it." he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Baka." muttered Sasuke.

Hinata just giggled. She didn't think she had changed that much. Her hair was covering her eyes since she decided to wear it down. So he couldn't tell she was a Hyuuga.

As she opened her mouth to respond she was tackled to the ground by a white fury animal.

"Akamaru get off Hinata-chan."yelled an irritated Kiba while helping her up.

Naruto stiffened and quickly turned around and said something about an appointment and rushing of. They looked at each other puzzled by his weird attitude. They shook it of thinking nothing of it.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and went straight to business."Uchiha if you hurt Hinata I'm going to kill you." He said with his serious face directed at Sasuke.

"I would die before hurting her." he answered truthfully.

Satisfied with the answer Kiba started talking to him as if they were old friends.

They walked together headed for a little teashop.

Sasuke couldn't get his mind of the dobe. Something important had happened but he couldn't figure out what. Then like a flash he knew. Turning red with anger he swore to kill the dumb blond or at least break a few bones. He also made a mental note to hit himself on the head and never let Hinata leave the house without underwear.

On the other side of town Sakura was panicking over an unconscious blond who had lost to much blood.

"How can you pass out from a nose bleed?" asked Kohamaruru who stood over Naruto.

Kakashi shook his head and got that faraway look in his eye making a note to himself to go pay a visit to his favorite student and give him _the talk_. He grinned lecherously turning back to his book as Naruto was carried of to the hospital.

Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba were sitting in a small teashop waiting for the rest of old team 8 to show up

Sasuke was sure he would receive another threat. He was kinda glad that Hinata had people who cared for her. He watched as Hinata laughed at Kiba's outrageous story of his last mission he was sure that he was making it up.

At that instant Aburame Shino walked in. And sure enough Sasuke received another threat Shino satisfied with the answer treated him like Kiba an old friend. Soon Kiba and Shino began to fight with Hinata serving as referee.

Oddly Sasuke felt for once that he fit in. He looked at the former members of team 8. They were so different from each other but they seem to get along great. Even Shinos cold facade seem to melt away. His team got along fine but they annoyed him to no end. Kiba turned to Sasuke and soon Sasuke was in the argument as well.

Hinata looked at the boys arguing about something or another. She was somewhat relieved that they got along. Her former team mates and old sensei were the only ones she had spoken about her new relationship with Sasuke. They had expressed their concern saying that they barely knew each other and tossed back and forth ideas about him having an ulterior motive. Alright some of them had been ridiculous and most came from Kiba. So she had been worried about this meeting. But they seem willing to accept him to make her happy. Only Kureni-sensei was left and she still hadn't arrived.

"Gomen I'm late." gasped kureni as she breathlessly plopped herself between Hinata and Shino. Having caught her breath she turned her red eyes to the Uchiha avenger.

Before she could open her mouth Sasuke raised his hand to silence her. "I love her and I promise to protect her from anything and anyone even if that someone is myself." He said smoothly all the while staring Kureni in the eye.

"Even from your brother?" she asked.

Sasuke stiffened "I will gladly die for her." he answered.

She stared long and hard at him finding no deception she nodded and said "Welcome to our little family." effetely lifting the tension.

Hinata frowns she knew Sasuke left Kohna for Sound in order to become stronger and avenge his family. She had been 8 when Uchiha Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan leaving Sasuke alive and full of hate. She had cried for them and for a boy she had meet a few days before the incident.

She had been crying after being told by her father that she was worthless and that he will no longer waste his time training her. A boy with long black hair and equally black eyes had comforted her and even made her laugh. He was an Uchiha that was all she knew and he was killed by his own kind. She was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as Kureni turned to her.

"Hinata-chan I do believe you have an important announcement." she excitably said.

"Yes." she paused feeling nervous now that all eyes were on her. "In four days the Hyuuga clan will official be turned over to me."

"Wow that great." yelled Kiba practicaly crawling over the table to hug her.

"Congratulations Hinata. Your hard work has paid of." Shino monotonously said.

Sasuke had no idea why they were so happy after all it was her right being born first. He made a note to find out later.

"Lets celebrate." said Kureni. A bottle of sake was ordered.

The boys returned to their argument-conversation.

Kureni asked about the preparations for the ceremony.

" Hai I want it to be small. Only Hyuugas will be present I want to show them all that I am worthy of leading them I am not as weak as they claimed me to be."

Kureni nodded. "Are you nervous about taking on the responsibilities of clan head?" she asked.

"Hai I am but with Neji as my advisor and second in command I know I can not fail." she replied with confidence.

"What about Hanabi?" Kureni persisted.

"Hanabi-chan has expressed her extreme dislike of politics of the clan."

Kureni just shook her head. "Do you already have what your going to wear?"

"Hai before my mother died she made a kimono for me especially for this occasion it is being altered to fit perfectly." her former sensei and mother figure smiled.

Conversation continued for another hour or so before they stood up to leave each headed in different directions.

Sasuke and Hinata walked toward the Uchiha compound unfortunately for him they had to walk by the Yamanaka flower shop.

One blond Yamanaka Ino came running out and loudly asking them if it was true that they were together. Answering yes Sasuke was surprised to see her hugging Hinata and receiving a threat not to hurt her. From there on every few feet they were stopped by different people he had never seen before giving him threats.

Apparently Hinata knew them for she addressed them all by name. They were not even half way there and he was sure half of Kohna had already threatened his life. Loosing his patience he grabbed Hinata and ran over the roof tops seconds later landing in front of his door with Hinata clinging to him.

Unlocking the door he pulled Hinata in after him walking straight to the living room and plopping down with Hinata in his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder. Slowly letting the threats wash away. What had he gotten himself into? He felt soothing fingers go threw his hair making a shiver go down his spin it was all worth it.

He raised his hand to her hair and tugging her down for a kiss. It started out chaste gentle turning within seconds into a burning passionate kiss. His hand in her hair held her still for his fiery kisses the other hand roaming over her thigh. Slowly massaging her thigh going teasingly higher and higher. Before he could reach his prize someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke cursed and wishing death on the fool that had interrupted them. Placing his head back on her shoulder softly saying that they will go away if they didn't answer.

They had no such luck the person on the other side was persistent. Sasuke picked up Hinata and placing her gently beside him getting up angrily swinging the door open ready to kill the annoying person. He stopped when he saw his visitor.

"Yo." said Kakashi lifting his head from his book and bring his hand that was poised to knock again down.

"What do you want?"

"Your so mean thats no way to talk to your favorite sensei."

"Who said your my favorite."

"I'm deeply hurt." answered kakashi pushing his way past Sasuke and into the living room.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Hinata-chan your here too no wonder Sasuke didn't want to answer the door." Kakashi said delighted as she turned red.

"Konichiwa Kaskashi-san." she answered not knowing what to say.

"Well I'm actually glad your here Hinata-chan. You see I was just about to give Sasuke _the talk_."

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily."You gave us _the talk _already."

"Ano Kureni sensei gave us _the talk _already to."

"No not that _talk_. I'm talking about the _techniques talk_." Answered Kakashi pulling out a book from a bag he held in his hand. "See this is Icha Icha Makeout Tactics it should give you a few ideas and Icha Icha Paradaise its got some great ideas." he said handing them over to a beet red Hinata.

She took them and opened one up. She began to get interested and didn't look up from then on.

Kakashi gave a big grin turning to Sasuke who looked like he was about to pass out from that nose bleed.

"Here I brought this." kakashi said throwing a box at him. Sasuke caught it and looked down a blush appeared on his face in his hands was a box of flavored condoms. "Oh and in there are a few toys and what not for you to try out. Don't forget to read the books. And practice safe sex." he said patting Hinata on the head and showing himself out.

Hinata didn't even acknowledge him. Sasuke raised a brow at her. The books can't be that interesting, he thought grabbing the orange thing and read the title Itcha Itcha Make Out Tactics. He shook his head and cracked it open. His face turned red after reading a few pages. The book actually had some pretty good ideas. He couldn't wait to try out a few of them on Hinata.

Hinata looked up from her book and out the window. The sun had started to set she had to leave. She turned to Sasuke who was still deep into his book. She shook her head smiling. Lending over she gave him a kiss on his cheek which startled him. "I have to go home."

"Why so soon?" he asked pulling her closer and snuggling into her neck.

"Its going to be dark soon my father told me to be home before it got dark. Today he is starting to give me lessons about running the clan and all political things."

Sasuke sighed "Okay I'll walk you home." they walked hand in hand headed toward the Hyuuga compound. Before they both knew it they had arrived at the front gate. Giving her a chaste kiss he left her with the promise to meet the next day.

Hinata walked threw the front gate and into the main house heading straight to her room. She slipped into a more traditional kimono and made her way to Hiashi's office. She gently knocked hearing an enter she opened the door and bowed to her father who acknowledged her and motioned for her to sit down in front of him.

For five hours he had drilled her it was like a quiz him asking her question and she answering at the end. He was quite proud of her knowing so much with no proper training or attending meeting and he told her that.

She had felt insulted. Of course she had attended meetings it was her duty. He had always seated Hanabi at his side leaving Hinata in the shadows. She had always been there but he had never noticed.

Walking back to her room she saw her family members look at her with pride something they had never done. She was a rising Hyuuga in their eyes. She was rising from being a pitiful weakling to a powerful leader. She felt disappointed in her clan. They did not see that the only thing that changed about her was her attitude nothing else had changed. She was still the same timid Hinata only now she had a back bone.

Sighing she headed for Neji's room. She needed to have a talk with her stubborn cousin. She had plans and without him they wouldn't work. With an evil grin she knew how to get him to accept his role in her plans.

Blackmail

She will stoop down to blackmail. Her grin grew larger she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop charger died on me. It's the sixth one this year. I swear that store is getting rich of me. 40 dollars for a charger their robbing me. Okay I'll stop ranting. 

I was going to make this chapter longer and finish the story here and the next chapter would be the epilogue but I wanted to give more details of the four days before the ceremony.

I have a question to the people out there what is the proper spelling of Hyuuga as I was doing research I found it spelled Hyuuga, Hyugga, Hyuga which is the proper spelling?

Oh and you can thank Suzume-Kage for the added chapters that warning look got me (shudders). Ha ha Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. If you have suggestions or something you want to see all you have to do is ask.

I don't know what I was thinking I posted the story without proofreading. I always proofread don't know what happened. Sorry I had to repost it again.


	4. Three days pt 1

Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Three Days

Hinata composed herself before knocking on Neji's door putting on an innocent face she waited for him to answer.

Neji opened the door with a scowl it was obvious he was sleeping. His usually perfect hair was in disarray, his eyes were drowsy and he was only in his boxers.

When he saw who it was his scowl grew stronger.

"Nii-san may I come in?" she innocently asked.

He sighed stepping aside to let her enter. She headed straight for the soft comfy western style arm chair he kept in a corner. Sitting down she faced him taking a long good look at him. She smiled he was perfect for her plans she just had to make him see that.

"Nii-san have you thought of what I proposed to you the other day."

"Hinata-sama I already told you what I think and I want no part of it." he answer his scowl turning into a glare.

Hinatas smile grew causing Neji to shiver it could mean nothing good.

"Really now. I didn't want to restore to such low measures as this but if it will get you to see it my way I will." She paused to see his reaction to her words.

His glare turned into a weary look.

"You see." she continued "I have information that Makoto-sama might want to hear." She grinned as he visibly paled.

"Exactly what kind of information?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Well how about me seeing his precious daughter pushed up against the wall half naked and being taken in a barely used hall way." she said enjoying his predicament. He swallowed hard.

"You saw us?"

"Of course I see everything." was her answer. " If thats not enough I'm sure Daigo-san will not mind castrating you for deflowering sweet Shihori-chan. Or the cook would love to know why her helper always seems to get lost. OOOR." she grinned. "I could tell TenTen-chan who was the one that cut one of her buns of." she said her grin getting bigger as he cringed on hearing TenTens name.

She remember as if it were yesterday.

_She had been training for hours running out of chakra she had finally collapsed on the floor. Moving her head toward a tree she had seen TenTen asleep under it, most likely waiting for her to finish training. Then she had seen a hand slid around the tree. Activating her byakugan she had been surprised that the hand belonged to no other then Neji. A hand which held a sharp looking kuni. With one swift move he had chopped of TenTens bun of hair. Why in the world he would do that she hadn't the vaguest idea. She had passed out after that only to be roughly shaken awake by a very angry TenTen. She had asked if she had seen anybody cut her hair. Hinata had answered no fearing for Neji's life. TenTen had gone on to destroy half the forest leaving her weapons embedded everywhere. Where she managed to conceal all those weapons on her person was still a mystery to Hinata. To this very day TenTen still swears revenge to the person responsible. _

" Should I continue?"

He shook his head sitting down on the floor his glare returning full force. Any other person would have ran for their life but Hinata ,being used to it being directed at her, was unfazed.

"Fine you win I will do as you ask. But I want to make it very clear that its against my will." he answered.

"Very well. You know it for the best. With time you will see." she sternly said. Taking a long scrutinizing look at him.

He was tall and lean. He was muscular but not overly so his chest was broad with scars scattered all over his body. The scars instead of taking away from his looks added onto them.

His stomach was flat his legs were covered in lean muscle. His long brown hair was shiny outlining his handsome face his white eyes were the most prominent feature along with his mouth. Her eyes turned to his cursed seal which was not covered.

The seal was the only unattractive thing about him and she was going to get rid of it. All in all he was handsome no wonder he had acquired a fan club almost as big as Sasukes'.

Shaking her head she said sweetly. "Good night nii-san, pleasant dreams." He threw her a sour look as she walked out his room.

She sighed she was right it was fun.

For a shinobi who prides himself on his blank expression he sure did show a lot of emotion. She laughed and headed for her room and quickly falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

I know its short its really just a piece of the chapter. My muse seems to have left me so I'm taking a break from this story for a while till I can actually be able to finish it. If anybody has any ideas I love to hear them.

Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Three days

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 5

Three days

The following morning as always Hinata awoke with the sun. She detested mornings but all Hyuugas were expected to be at breakfast at 5 pm. sharp. Heading to her private bathroom she showered and dressed ready to tackle the day. Three more days she thought heading down the stairs to the dinning room.

During breakfast she was pleased to find her family members actually looking happy and were indulging themselves in a rare conversation. Hinata of course helping the conversation along when they seem to be stuck.

She sent Neji a warning look which he immediately understood and joined the conversation. His sour mood seem to lift and they were graced with one of his rare smiles.

Sighing she wondered what Sasuke was doing. After breakfast she headed to her room and ready her equipment to hopefully go train with Sasuke.

Hinata smiled as she headed to the front door. Sasuke would be waiting for her. Just as she reached the door her father appeared.

"Hinata come into my office we must discuss many things." Hinata sighed but she did as she was told. She entered the large office and seated herself in front of the huge desk.

Hiashi seated himself behind the desk and studied his eldest daughter. She had grown so much. He hated to admit it but she was no longer a child but a woman. Soon she would take the reins of the clan and with that came many sacrifices. Sacrifices that he himself had made. He only hoped the years of harsh treatment prepared her enough for such things. For once he did not know how to say what was on his mind. Mentally sighing he decided to just say it.

"Hinata I have heard rumors that you are dating the Uchiha." Her head snapped up and her eyes turned cold. This was going to be harder then he thought.

"Hai I am."

"You know your relationship is impossible."

"I was hoping to change that once I become leader."

"Once you become leader you may be able to abolish the cursed seal but you will never be able to remove the marriage law. Not even I could get rid of it." Hinatas eyes widened. Hiashi was strong willed and when he wanted something he always got it. Not even the council could get in his way. "I tried with all my might to abolish the law it worked for everyone but me. In the end I had to marry your mother."

Hinata nodded she understood. Arranged marriage mostly happened in the main house. The branch family were mostly free to choose their mates whether Hyuuga or other. The clan heir the leader must be pure blood. Therefore they could only marry a fellow Hyuuga.

"You have a year to choose who will rule by your side." Hinata gasped and looked questioningly at her father. "I have convinced the council that would be best." Tears began to sting her eyes. Her father had fought for her. She gave him a smile full of gratitude and admiration. "I wish you to start attending meeting with me for this last few days. Today we are having a very important meeting with a clan from another village go and change into something more formal." she nodded and stood gave him a bow and headed out the room.

She needed to tell Sasuke she was not going to be able to meet up that day. The meeting actually would help her with an excuse not to see him. She need to think of what to do about the marriage thing. In truth the one year arrangement did not effect her plans but the problem was will Sasuke wait a year for her. Hinata was not a hundred percent sure.

It had taken her nearly a year to fall in love with him. She did not know when her attention had turned from Naruto to Sasuke but she found herself stalking team 7 in hopes of seeing Sasuke. He had slowly stolen his way into her thoughts and eventually into her heart. Sasuke was cold and seemingly heartless but the more she saw him the more she admired and like him. Sighing she walked of in search of someone to deliver her message.

"So you mean to tell me that the Hyuugas saw Hinata as a failure and were going to give the title of heir to her younger sister." Sasuke asked incredulously.

Sakura sitting in front of him with a cup of hot tea nodded her head confirming it was true.

Sasuke just stared of into space. Hinata had lived a hard life just like him, but unlike him she had maintained her heart pure of hatred. He scowled the Hyuugas were fools to think such preposterous ideas. He raised his head as Sakura stood ready to leave.

"Sasuke-kun I have to go to the hospital Tsunade-sama is expecting me. Thank you for comforting me and I'm sorry for being such a baka."she said smiling.

Sasuke just nodded his head thinking back to what had happened that morning.

_Knocking awoke Sasuke from his very pleasant dream of his Hinata. Pissed at having been disturbed at the best part ,mentally wondering why that always happens, he stalked to the door ready to shout at the person causing such a ruckus. Opening the door he was tackled by a pink thing._

_Looking down he saw Sakura crying on him. He sighed he had expected that. Pulling her off him he shut the door and lead her to the kitchen were he proceeded to explain to her .as if she was a child, that he loved her as a sister and nothing more. He had told her many times that he only liked her as a friend and she had been to stubborn to listen to him. _

_She had finally calmed down and accepted what he said hanging her head in shame for her behavior._

Sasuke sat back analyzing everything Sakura had just told him. He knew how Hinata must have felt. His father believed him to be weak often telling him to be more like his brother. He frowned had he really been so obsessed with power that he did not notice the suffering of the ones around him.

He had known Hinata since the academy the truth was he had thought she was a spoiled brat. After all she was the heir to the most powerful clan in Kohna. Heirs were treated with respect and granted their every wish. Everything Sakura had just told him contradicted his theory.

He felt disgust build in his stomach. He was disgusted with himself. He had hated her for her weakness. She wore her emotions for everyone to see. When he had returned from Orochimaru he had begun to pay special attention to her.

Hinata was always chasing after Naruto. Not like his fan girls always loud and overwhelming. But soft and comforting. Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky locks. He believed Naruto a fool. Always running after their pink haired friend who had no interest in him while leaving behind the blue haired one who liked him. Hinata was always there giving not only Naruto support but Sakura and himself as well.

That was what fascinated him what drew him toward her in the first place. Her crush was on Naruto but when he was feeling down and unwanted she was always there stuttering stupidly trying to comfort him. It was not only him. He couldn't stop himself from noticing that she was friends with everyone. Her shyness didn't stop her from caring for others.

He had seen her laying on the ground watching the clouds with Shikamaru. Sharing chips with Chouji who rarely shared or helping Ino at the flower shop.

He often found her in the training grounds with the former members of team Gai. She would be sharping weapons with Tenten. Neji would lose his stern expression and wear a soft look. She would pay close attention to Lee and Gais stories. She seemed to be the only one to enjoy their company and not be weirded out.

Not to mention his own team. She would always join them at the ramen stand. They would discuss various topics ranging from serious ones to completely ridiculous ones. He did not remember when he started caring but he found himself waiting to hear her soft spoken opinions.

One day he had surprised himself feeling jealous of the attention she gave Naruto. A few months later he finally admitted he wanted her but never acted upon those feelings. When Narutos stupidity hurt her the last time he couldn't help but intervene.

He had hated to see her so sad and when the tears started to pour his heart broke. He didn't know what possessed him to offer his help but he did and man was he glad he did. Now that he had her, he was going to make her his wife and nobody was going to get in his way not even her clan.

At that moment there was a knock his handsome face turned into a scowled who could it be? Hyuuga Neji stood at his door with a scowl matching Waukesha.

"Hinata-sama asked that I tell you she was not able to meet you today. She had to attend some important meetings." He said quickly and turning just as quickly and walking away.

Sasuke shut the door his scowl turning darker. Now that Hinata was to become leader she would have less time for him. No matter what he couldn't bring himself to resent her. She had worked so hard to achieve all that. The only thing he could do was support her in whatever she needed.

With that he walked into his room gathering all his tools he left his home in search of one blond dobe. He still hasn't beaten him for the last time. He stuck his hands in his pockets adopting his devil may care attitude and went in search of his friend and rival.

Okay I thought that perhaps there relationship was moving to fast so this chapter is to show their past Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite or alter this story you guys are all wonderfull.


End file.
